


No White Light — Безысходность

by synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Всё, чего она хотела, это чтобы он попросил её остаться. Она хотела, чтобы он поступил эгоистично, но он этого не сделал. Поэтому она снова смотрела, как он уходит, когда на самом деле уходила она.





	No White Light — Безысходность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No White Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636615) by [Melira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melira/pseuds/Melira). 



> Thanks Melira for the permission!

Она слышала, как его голос надламывается при каждом слове, слышала боль, как бы он ни пытался ее скрыть. Теперь, когда он был честен с ней, она могла сказать, что видит его насквозь — возможно, впервые за всё время знакомства.

— Это для меня важнее всего. Сделай всё, чтобы быть счастливой.

Это звучало как признание, как что-то, что было сложно сказать вслух. Что-то, о чём он долгое время размышлял, но так и не набрался смелости сказать. До сих пор, когда стало уже поздно. Почти поздно.

Она хотела, чтобы он сказал что-то ещё, что-то, что заставит её остаться с ним. Те самые слова, которых она ждала так долго.

Но он не сказал. Он лишь смотрел на неё, не пытаясь спрятать грусть в глазах. И она знала, что тот главный миг упущен. Та секунда, в которую он мог изменить всё.

— Да, — едва слышно произнёс он вместо этого, словно уговаривая сам себя, и развернулся, чтобы уйти — вниз по ступенькам, в темноту.

Ей казалось, что она отпускает его навсегда, словно это конец их эпохи, ужасного и чудесного опыта, пережитого вместе. Глаза наполнились слезами, и те потекли по щекам. Она не хотела плакать, не хотела ничего чувствовать прямо сейчас, но сердце предательски не желало слушать. Оно болело за мужчину, который впервые поступил бескорыстно и благородно. В тот единственный раз, когда она хотела, чтобы он подумал о себе, пошел на поводу у своих желаний, он этого не сделал. Он был перед ней честен и сделал в точности наоборот. Она должна была догадаться. Он никогда не поступал так, как она хотела, так почему же сейчас должно быть иначе?

Он всегда потакал своим желаниям, — не заботясь о других. Она надеялась, что сейчас он поступит так же.

Потому что она знала, чего он хочет. Она увидела это на его лице, стоило ему понять, что она не одна, услышала в голосе, когда он сказал, что еды хватит на двоих, прочла по глазам, в которых была неприкрытая ничем грусть, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Она увидела это в его осанке, его поступи и нервной ходьбе по тротуару возле её дома.

Он хотел остаться, хотел, чтобы осталась она. Но не посмел ничего сказать, чтобы она могла быть с другим мужчиной. Он принял боль, которую причиняло ему её счастье.

Впервые он пожертвовал ради неё чем-то.

Раньше всё было наоборот. Он уходил, а она оставалась страдать и ждать.

Каждый раз: будь то в Лас-Вегасе, там — на утёсе и после обещания отомстить за свою семью. Он оставлял её так много раз, не заботясь о том, что это причиняет ей боль, всегда ставя свои цели выше её чувств. И каждый раз она прощала его. Потому что не могла без него. Она хмурилась и отталкивала, желая, чтобы он ощутил это на собственной шкуре... Но сама чувствовала облегчение.

В церкви, когда он вдруг оказался позади неё, в госпитале, когда он очнулся, в офисе ФБР.

Тот момент, когда она увидела его впервые за два года, был самым счастливым для неё. Это означало конец её новой жизни, той, которую она не хотела, той, что была без него. Он вновь показал ей, каково это: работать вместе с ним. Она даже не догадывалась, как скучала по былым временам. Те ужасные планы, которые он предлагал по поимке преступника и предвкушение его поимки. Его лицо, когда он спал на потёртом кожаном коричневом диване.

Он предложил ей свою компанию. То, по чему она скучала больше всего.

И она приняла её, не задумываясь о том, что станет с ней, если он снова уйдёт. Она никогда не думала, что будет той, кто оставит его позади.

И теперь она стояла здесь, смотря, как он уходит, потому что он больше не хотел вмешиваться в её жизнь. Видела боль, которую это ему причиняет. Она причиняет. И она не могла ничего сделать. Не могла остановить его. Ей нужно было, чтобы он сделал первый шаг, чтобы он начал жить и оставил своё прошлое позади. Она не могла это сделать за него.

Она пыталась дать ему время, ждала, отложив поездку в Вашингтон, дала возможность сказать слова, что могли заставить её остаться.

— Я люблю тебя. Не уезжай.

Но они не прозвучали.

**Author's Note:**

> Много драмы, очень.


End file.
